C'est sympa comme jeu
by Drisana Curtis
Summary: OS Yaoi, lemon! Quand Reno et Rufus entament un jeu, une chasse, qui va la remporter?


_**C'est sympa comme jeu..**_

Warning: Yaoi! Homophobes, vous connaissez la sortie.

Note: Hum, voilà un troisième OS, yaoi, cette fois, que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à corriger, mais j'en suis pas mal fière, sauf du lemon qui est un de mes premiers.. Soyez indulgents, please! Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

-Oh, putain, pas encore!

J'explique le pourquoi de mon désespoir. Je m'appelle Reno. Oui, LE Reno des Turks, c'est moi, et je suis sacrément dans la merde. Je dois RE partir en mission alors que je venais seulement d'avoir mes jours de congé. Vous avez dit sadique?

-Nan, Tseng, tu peux pas me faire ça! J'm'étais déjà pris des vacances à Costa Del Sol! Vas-y, j'veux pas y retourner!

Nan mais ho! Pourquoi je devrais supprimer MES vacances pour un abruti de criminel de mes deux qui m'arrive pas à la cheville? C'est vrai quoi, j'suis Batman! Bon, d'accord, je pousse un peu loin mais j'en ai rêvé de ces trois jours de soleil et de beaux mecs bronzés! Oui, parce que je suis gay, j'vous l'avais pas dit? Enfin bref, je suis prêt à me battre pour ça! Bon, ok, vu la tête de Tseng, j'vais plutôt tenter de le convaincre passivement.

-Tsengy-chou, s'il te plait, laisse-moi aller draguer à la plage, pitié!

Il grogne. Oups…

-Ça serait tentant pour que tu me lâche un peu, mais les ordres sont les ordres, Reno, donc, tu restes ici.

Sur ce, il se casse. Nan mais vas-y, reviens, que j'te fasse bouffer ta fierté! J'en ai marre, j'peux jamais faire ce que je veux dans cette société pourrie! Encore heureux qu'il y a Rufus Shinra, l'aut' dieu vivant. En vrai, c'était pour le voir que j'avais pris des vacances à Costa. Rien que de l'imaginer en maillot… Grrrr! Enfin bref, voilà qu'on me les arrache! J'avais tout prévu en plus! Jusqu'à mon discours quand je l'aurais croisé! J'avais même décidé d'arriver un jour avant lui pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Attendez une minute… Qu'il ne se doute de rien? Et si justement… DLING! LA PIECE EST TOMBEE! Il a sûrement percuté que j'y allais pour lui! Mais c'est impossible! Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net!

Je me mets à courir dans le couloir, dépassant Tseng qui soupire. Oh, le pauvre! Il s'imagine sûrement que je vais faire un scandale au bureau présidentiel! Eh ben pour une fois, non.

J'arrive enfin devant la gigantesque porte au moment où Rufus sort. Avec Reeves.

-Boss… je commence.

-Pas maintenant, Reno, me coupe-t-il en levant la main.

-Mais… j'insiste.

-NON, Reno.

Et il s'en va, me laissant tout seul avec mes pensées et mes envies de meurtre envers la personne de Reeves, l'abruti qui vient d'passer. Il m'empêche de voir MON Rufus. Et si jamais j'apprends qu'il y a quelque chose en eux, je jure d'y mettre un terme… Moi, jaloux? Naaan! C'est juste Reeves qui vient de signer son arrêt de mort.

-REEENNNOOO!

Ah, la douce voix d'Elena qui me bousille les tympans…

-Ouuuiiii? je réponds avec ma plus belle voix.

-Tu t'occupes de la paperasse, aujourd'hui. Ordre d'en haut.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Adieu définitif à mes deux jours de vacances à Costa Del Sol… Je suis trop demandé. A part par celui que je voudrais. Destin cruel.

-En haut comment? j'interroge.

Non, parce qu'elle ne sait pas faire la différence entre en haut Tseng et en HAUT Rufus.

-Tout en haut, me répond ma chère collègue.

-Shinra?! je m'étrangle.

Ce serait bien la première fois que Rufus m'envoie un ordre directement. D'habitude, ça passe d'abord par Tseng. Et puis par Elena. Et puis Rude. Et puis moi. En gros, j'suis toujours le dernier glandu au courant de ce que JE dois faire. Comme s'il y a besoin de tant de monde pour me surveiller… … Hum, hum… Enfin bref, Elena me répond:

-Oui, et on dit Monsieur le Président, quand on est poli.

-C'est ça, ouais.

En soupirant, je me dirige vers mon bureau que je partage avec Rude. Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'Elena ne me retienne et ne me dise:

-Les dossiers sont dans SON bureau.

Je cligne des yeux.

-Mais, il vient de partir avec Reeves…

Celui-là, si je l'attrape…

-Alors tu l'attends.

Eh ben, elle a facile de dire ça! Je sais pas quand il va revenir, moi!

-Et donc, je vais devoir camper devant sa porte?

-Exactement! Allez, ciao!

Et Elena se barre. Nan mais si elle croit que je vais attendre là comme un con, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond! Et puis quoi encore? C'est pas parce qu'il est magnifique qu'il faut qu'il fasse le malin et qu'il montre qu'il est le boss ici, pour ça, y a déjà Tseng, et c'est bien assez! En même temps, je sais que je peux pas me défiler à un ordre d'en HAUT. Dilemme, ô dilemme… Bon, j'attends 5 minutes et s'il est pas revenu, j'me casse. Pas qu'ça à foutre, non plus.

Je m'adosse donc à la porte et commence à attendre. Une minute. Une autre. Et encore une. N'empêche qu'il ne lui en reste plus que deux. Bon, allez, j'y vais. Alors que je me prépare à m'en aller, j'entends une voix. SA voix.

-Eh bien, Reno, je t'ai connu moins docile.

Je déglutis avant de me retourner. Nan mais il veut me faire faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi? Son sourire, son regard, sa voix, sa pose… Tellement lui, quoi! Rrrrrrr…

-Moins docile? je répète bêtement.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, oui. On s'y met?

Oufti, il y va pas par quatre chemins! Et puis, je suis le seul à avoir saisi son sous-entendu de sa dernière phrase?

J'ouvre la bouche, stupéfait, et il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Encore heureux qu'il ne faut pas être intelligent pour bien savoir tirer!

Nan mais il le fait exprès?!

Je dois avoir l'air stupide.

Toujours est-il qu'il m'ouvre la porte et m'invite à entrer. Wow. C'est la première fois que je vais entrer dans le bureau du boss… Je reprends mes esprits et réussis à avancer de deux pas. Seulement deux. Parce qu'au troisième, je me ramasse comme il faut à terre à cause du tapis. Je vois Shinra passer à côté de moi en souriant. Rigole bien, mon vieux, on verra quelle tête tu feras quand je te plaquerai contre un mur, quand je t'embrasserai langoureusement, la main perdue au creux de tes reins, quand tu crieras mon nom alors que je… On se calme, Reno.

-Tu te mettras là, m'ordonne-t-il en m'indiquant une table couverte de dossiers à l'autre bout du bureau.

Je me relève dignement et me dirige vers ma place. Je m'assois et tire le premier dossier à moi en soupirant. J'y serai encore demain. Je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de mon siège et je me retourne pour me retrouver en face de mon grand fantasme. Décidé à ne rien lui montrer cette fois-ci, je lui offre un visage neutre.

-C'est de celui-là dont tu devras t'occuper, dit-il en me tendant un dossier. Les autres sont pour Tseng.

VENGEANCE! MOUHAHAHAHAHA!

Alors que je rayonne intérieurement, il intercepte la petite étincelle de joie dans mes yeux et soupire:

-Reno, Turk, 26 ans, partisan du moindre effort.

«Et dieu seul sait quel effort j'aimerais faire en ce moment…» je pense.

Au lieu de ça, je saisis le dossier et l'ouvre.

Tiens, une page blanche.

Une autre.

Mais bordel, le dossier est vierge!

Rien que de penser ce mot, je rougis comme une collégienne. Nan mais c'est quoi le but de CA?

Je jette un regard à mon boss dans le but de l'interroger sur sa santé mentale et, là, mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

Oh putain…

Il est MA-GNI-FI-QUE.

Il est toujours assis sur l'accoudoir, appuyé de sa main sur le dossier, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague et il mordille sa lèvre inférieure.

Oh putain…

Après quelques secondes de contemplation silencieuse, je finis par lui demander:

-Euh… Boss… euh… le… le dossier… il est…

«Vide, dis vide, putain!»

-Vierge.

Mais quel con je fais!

-Pardon?

Il se détourne du paysage – qui, soit dit en passant, est magnifique – et regarde les feuilles.

-Ah, oui. Bon, eh bien, votre travail est terminé.

On en revient au vouvoiement? Euh… Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Que j'avais fini? Donc, je peux partir. Mais j'ai pas envie. Alors je vais rester.

-Mais j'peux faire un dossier de Tseng.

A mes paroles, je vois un sourire victorieux venir fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Victorieux?

Comment ça?

Et merde!

Il avait tout prévu ce bel enfoiré!

-Quoique, je vais les lui laisser, vengeance personnelle, je me rattrape en me levant pour prendre congé.

Son sourire ne l'a pas quitté.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir partir… murmure-t-il.

Allez, Reno, t'es toujours dans la course!

-Oh, détrompez-vous, je n'ai que ça comme envie. La bourgeoisie qui se dégage de cet endroit me fait froid dans le dos.

ET CRAAAAC! Dans tes dents, beau gosse!

Son sourire s'évanouit.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous raccompagner.

La p'tite étincelle, dans ses yeux, là, juste maintenant… Vous l'avez pas vue? Mais si, comme si je l'avais blessé…

…

…

…

…

Oups, la boulette…

On se dirige vers la porte. Il me l'ouvre et me dit «au revoir» d'un ton tellement froid que je me fais tout petit.

Tout PETIT?

Nan mais HO!

Je suis pas petit!

D'ailleurs, comme un grand, je vais renverser la situation à mon avantage…

Je me penche doucement vers lui et murmure sensuellement à son oreille:

-Au revoir, Rufus…

Et là, je sors. Eh ouais, je soigne mes entrées ET mes sorties!

Je viens de clairement lui signifier que la partie n'était pas finie.

Sauf que je viens de me faire chopper.

Moi qui avais prévu de sortir, je suis RE rentré.

Même que je suis plaqué contre la porte en chêne du bureau de Rufus. Et qu'il me plante son regard bleu azur en plein dans le mien.

Mais c'est quoi ce comportement de dominé?!

D'un mouvement, je renverse les rôles et il se retrouve coincé entre la porte et… MOI! Enfin!

Nous restons un moment ainsi, à se regarder en chien de faïence, sans se toucher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise:

-Ça fait deux minutes que je t'ai volé ton électro-tige à ta ceinture et tu n'as toujours rien remarqué.

J'ouvre grand les yeux et plaque ma main à ma ceinture. Elle n'y est plus.

-Rends-la-moi.

Tutoiement. Même de ma part. Ça ne semble pas le déranger.

-Pourquoi? Tu te sens menacé?

-Terres inconnues, je dis en désignant le bureau.

-Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour dans un bureau?

Oufti.

Ça, c'est fait.

Il aurait encore pu me demander si ma tata Simone avait des verrues que j'en aurais pas été plus choqué.

Déjà parce que PERSONNE ne connait l'existence de ma tata Simone. Et ensuite parce qu'il doit bien se douter que évidemment que SI, je l'ai déjà fait dans un bureau.

Bref, je ne perds pas de temps à répondre à sa question purement rhétorique, et dis:

-Rends-moi mon électro-tige.

-Pas envie.

Il a encore son petit sourire débile et victorieux.

Je suis plus grand que lui. Je le domine. Je suis en position de force. J'ai un entrainement rigoureux. Et il trouve encore le moyen de faire le malin.

Autant jouer la carte de la surprise.

Je m'écarte d'un coup et dis:

-Tant pis, j'en ai encore d'autres chez moi. Tu peux garder celle-là si tu veux un souvenir de moi.

A mon tour d'être triomphant. S'il avoue qu'il veut un souvenir de moi, j'aurai gagné. S'il me la rend, le jeu continue.

Il serre les mâchoires et me tend mon arme. Je la prends avec un «merci!» tout joyeux.

Désormais, ça sera au premier qui craquera.

Et putain, s'il continue de me dévisager comme ça, j'crois que je vais craquer…

Il faut que je m'en aille.

-Maintenant, je dis, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerais sortir de cette pièce comme je l'avais initialement prévu.

En beauté, là, Reno, t'as géré!

Il sourit en coin et ouvre la porte.

Je me glisse dans le couloir et soupire de soulagement quand j'entends la porte se fermer derrière moi.

-Eh ben alors, Reno, t'as déjà fini?

Manquait plus qu'Elena.

-Oui.

-Oh…

Elle voit bien que je ne lui donnerai pas plus de détails. Alors elle s'en va.

Je décide de prendre une douche. Après tout, j'ai plus rien à faire.

Je me dirige vers mon appart' et prends mes clés dans ma poche.

Cherche, serait plus exact. Parce que je ne les trouve pas.

…

…

…

…

Putain…

Rufus et ses combines à la con pour que je retourne le voir.

-Oh, l'enfoiré! je jure.

-C'est ça que tu cherches?

Je sursaute puis me retourne. Mon beau gosse est là, tenant dans sa main MES clés.

-Exactement. Et c'est aussi toi que je traitais d'enfoiré.

Je lui prends mes clés alors qu'il répond:

-Charmant.

Je lui envoie le sourire que je sais ravageur chez moi et je le vois déglutir difficilement. Je pousse le bouchon jusqu'à passer sensuellement ma langue sur mes lèvres.

Son regard est braqué sur ma bouche mais bientôt, il se reprend:

-Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer?

Ah.

Euh…

C'est juste que…

Je passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux flamboyants.

-C'est que… C'est pas vraiment rangé… Comprenez, j'suis en coloc' avec Rude… Et c'est pas le genre de mec qui… Prends soin de ses affaires, je termine pathétiquement.

-Je suis sûr que Rude n'est pas si désordonné, me répondit-il avec son sourire.

Raah! Il m'énerve! Il le sait très bien que de nous deux, c'est moi le plus bordélique et que Rude n'arrête d'ailleurs pas de me tuer pour que je range mes fringues (à sa façon, hein, dans le genre «Reno…». Ce mec sait me dire tout ce qu'il veut juste avec mon prénom, c'est dingue, hein?!)

Je soupire et ouvre finalement la porte. Je m'efface pour le laisser passer et clame un «Si Monsieur le Président veut bien se donner la peine» tonitruant. Il a l'air de s'amuser comme un fou.

C'est vrai que moi, j'm'éclate…

-Charmant, répète-t-il en avisant le bordel qui règne dans l'appartement. C'est vraiment Rude qui laisse tout ça trainer?

-Affirmatif.

Encore un peu et je lui aurais fait un salut militaire. Nan mais il s'attendait à quoi en débarquant dans mon appart'?

Il hausse les sourcils et débarque dans le salon, LA pièce par excellence vu qu'elle est celle de l'appartement qui se rapproche le plus de sa fonction normale. C'est-à-dire que c'est Rude qui s'en occupe et que, du coup, elle est rangée.

Il s'assoit dans le fauteuil et me fixe. Il semble attendre quelque chose. Ah oui, juste!

-Tu veux peut-être quelque chose à boire?

Il sourit.

Reno; 10 sur 10! J'suis trop un boss! Enfin bref.

-Volontiers, me répond-il avec son sourire suffisant.

-Tu m'excuseras, je dis en insistant sur le TU, mais je n'ai que de la vodka.

-C'est parfait.

Oufti.

Il connait l'alcool fort?

Waw! Trop cool!

Je cours à moitié dans la cuisine –en bordel vu que son nettoyage m'est attribué- et sors la bouteille de vodka pour la ramener avec deux verres au salon.

Il a croisé les jambes sur le fauteuil.

Je m'agenouille devant la table basse et le sers. Quand je lui tends son verre, il me sourit encore plus.

Nan mais il ne sait pas à quel point il est bandant, là?!

Encore un mec inconscient de son potentiel de séduction.

C'est peut-être d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis figé comme un con, à genoux, son verre en main, à moitié tendu vers lui.

Il a la politesse de se racler la gorge pour me ramener à moi.

-Ah, oui.

Je finis par lui donner son verre et à trinquer avec lui, les yeux dans les yeux.

Nous ne parlons pas, mais les verres passent et je me sens un peu bourré, quand même. J'tiens l'alcool, mais au bout de cinq ou six vodka, j'ai comme qui dirait les idées pas claires. Et pour le moment, elles sont toutes focalisées sur le corps plus que tentant de Rufus.

Je finis par me lever et à m'asseoir à ses côtés mais sans le toucher. Je me penche vers lui et laisse mon souffle caresser la peau de son cou toujours sans le toucher (Pourquoi? Parce que si je le faisais, j'aurais perdu, et toc!). Je le sens se figer. Allez, Rufus, j'voudrais quand même bien que tu réagisses un peu à mon sex-appeal.

Je vois ses mains se crisper sur ses genoux tandis qu'il tente de résister à la tentation. Mais c'est bien connu, je suis le diable incarné. Du coup, je continue, prenant bien soin de ne pas le frôler.

Je sais que je le tente, je sais qu'il me désire. Et je fais tout pour renforcer ça sans moi-même céder aux appels que me lance son corps en ébullition (Je le sais, il est tout frémissant!).

Je me relève brusquement et reprends la bouteille.

-Assez bu pour aujourd'hui, je décrète.

Je lui jette un œil. Son regard est pétillant, mais son visage reflète clairement la frustration.

Sois pas mauvais joueur, baby, le jeu ne fait que commencer…

Mais lorsque je reviens au salon, il a disparu.

Le lendemain, quand je réussis à me lever malgré le mal de crâne qui me troue le cerveau, c'est parce que Tseng est en train de bousiller ma porte et que Rude ne va pas lui ouvrir.

10 heures 48.

Ok.

Je comprends pourquoi Rude n'ouvre pas.

Parce qu'il bosse, comme moi aussi j'aurais dû le faire, depuis 5 heures du mat'…

Gloups…

J'vais me faire défoncer.

-Reno! Reno, ouvre maintenant!

En grognant, je me traine jusqu'à la porte et ouvre à mon boss.

-Pathétique… lâche-t-il en me voyant.

Toujours est-il qu'il m'aide à tenir debout et qu'il me tire comme un boulet jusqu'à ma chambre.

-Le Président veut te voir dans son bureau dans 40 minutes.

Gné?

Le Président, c'est qui?

Rufus Shinra.

Profession?

Président.

Prénom?

Rufus.

Nom?

Shinra.

Ce qu'il aime faire dans la vie?

Présider.

J'tourne pas un peu en rond, là?

Si.

Alors j'préfère arrêter de penser.

Vaut mieux, oui.

Arrête, on dirait qu'on est deux dans ma tête, c'pas drôle!

SPLAAAASH!

Ça y est, j'ai dessoulé! Merci à Tseng et à son seau d'eau froide…

-Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre une douche et de t'habiller.

-Oui, chef… je baragouine en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

39 minutes piles après, je suis devant la porte du bureau présidentiel.

11 heures 30! Je toque!

Tout fier de ma ponctualité, j'attends comme un gland devant la porte qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. Personne. Je retoque. Toujours rien.

Je décide finalement d'ouvrir la porte tout seul et de me faufiler dans le bureau à pas de loup.

La pièce n'a pas changé, sauf qu'elle est vide.

Tout à coup, j'entends un gémissement dans la pièce à côté, dans les appartements de Rufus. Je traverse doucement le bureau, fait de même avec le long couloir et me retrouve devant de la chambre de mon beau gosse. Oui, parce que c'est le mien.

J'entends toujours les gémissements, et ce n'en sont pas de douleur, non, j'm'y connais. Quand les gens ont mal, ils poussent une espèce de gémissements entre le sanglot et la plainte. Là non, ils sont emplis de volupté et ce n'est pas difficile de deviner ce que Rufus fait.

Et là, mon imagination s'emballe et je décide de pousser légèrement la porte.

Il est là, couché sur ses draps, nu, les yeux fermés, ses mains courant doucement sur son torse pâle.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Un autre. Un troisième. Bordel, j'y crois pas. Il se fait plaisir tout seul alors qu'il sait que n'importe qui serait prêt à l'aider, moi en tête de liste.

Je me sens durcir en observant son corps arqué, en écoutant ses délicieux gémissements, en m'imaginant contre lui…

D'ailleurs, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Je m'approche silencieusement, m'appuie nonchalamment sur le montant de son lit à baldaquin et me racle la gorge.

J'ai une vue plongeante sur son corps parfait. Son visage tendu, ses cheveux en bataille, son torse qui se soulève irrégulièrement, son dos cambré, ses jambes interminables et son sexe dressé sur lequel sa main droite s'active…

Oh putain…

Le désir monte en moi comme un feu brûlant qui me dévore le bas-ventre. J'ai une folle envie de me jeter sur lui et de remplacer sa main par la mienne.

Je le veux…

Il ouvre les yeux et il s'immobilise. Une fois la surprise passée, surprise qui n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde, un sourire vient se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines et il me regarde grimper sur son lit et avancer à quatre pattes vers lui d'une démarche féline.

Il ne bouge plus du tout. C'est assez flippant. C'est comme s'il veut que ce soit moi qui prenne le relais.

Tu vas voir, je vais gérer, baby.

Je me positionne au-dessus de lui et plante mon regard plein de désir dans le sien, histoire de lui faire comprendre mes intentions.

Il me sourit et me regarde avec une expression de défi.

J'aime ça…

Je me penche et embrasse sa clavicule. Il penche la tête pour me laisser le champ libre et il ferme les yeux de contentement. Je remonte doucement jusqu'à sa mâchoire que je mords sauvagement. Il gémit de surprise et ma main vient se placer sur son torse. Je me mets à le caresser doucement, décrivant des mouvements circulaires sur son corps, pinçant un peu les tétons.

Finalement, j'arrive à ses lèvres. Je les frôle, les parcourant de chastes baisers et puis, d'un coup, je me fais violent et écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il gémit dans ma bouche lorsque ma langue vient jouer avec la sienne. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il m'excite…

Il se défait de mon étreinte et me regarde, amusé.

-Tu as perdu… me murmure-t-il.

-Peut-être, je réponds, mais finalement, je m'en fous. J'ai ce que je veux quand même.

-Mhh, c'est pas dit. Imagine que je m'en aille, là maintenant parce que j'ai la satisfaction d'avoir gagné.

Je souris et ma main va attraper son sexe pour le masturber doucement.

-Tu ne partirais pas… je lui fait d'une fois faussement boudeuse.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, il halète et s'accroche à moi, complètement abandonné aux sensations que lui procure mon pouce lorsqu'il passe doucement sur la fente de son gland rougi.

Je le lâche et me redresse pour enlever ma veste. Il m'aide fébrilement à déboutonner ma chemise et se jette sur ma peau à peine est-elle tombée au sol. Je gémis doucement alors que je me couche sur lui, embrassant son cou.

Ses mains s'enfouissent dans mes cheveux et il les tire fort entre ses doigts, me faisant grogner contre lui.

Plus les minutes passent et plus je le torture, me régalant de ses cris. Il est épuisé, tendu, il me supplie.

Ça y est, il est à moi, rien qu'à moi. C'est moi qu'il supplie, c'est pour moi qu'il gémit, c'est moi qui le fait crier, je suis devenu le centre de ses pensées. Et c'est tellement jouissif de le voir comme ça, une boule de désir ardent, à ma merci.

-Reno… S'il te plait… il me murmure alors que je suçote l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Je suis sûr que si je regarde ses yeux, je pourrais voir ses larmes de frustration.

Je remonte doucement pour l'embrasser, laissant mes lèvres caresser son torse. Quand ma langue vient jouer avec la sienne, il se soulève et plaque son corps brûlant contre le mien.

-Reno… murmure-il comme une plainte.

-Oui?

J'adore le torturer, ça fait plus d'une heure que je ne fais que ça et il n'en peut plus.

-Reno… Prends-moi, je t'en supplie…

-Mhh, c'est à réfléchir…

Il recommence à crier et à gémir lorsque ma langue va courir sur ses fesses, s'attardant un peu sur son anneau de chair.

-Reno! crie-t-il.

-Oui?

Je suis tellement insolent…

-S'il te plait…

Bon, d'accord, je me suis assez amusé comme ça. N'empêche que si jamais on le refait, il devra s'y préparer! J'adore torturer les gens…

Je consens enfin à accéder à sa requête (C'est une phrase que Tseng a dite, un jour. Non, ça ne vient pas de moi!).

Je relève délicatement ses jambes et vient me placer entre elles.

Je me penche un peu, mords son cou et le pénètre d'un mouvement.

Il crie, mais pas de douleur. Pour être sûr, je ne bouge pas, attendant qu'il me donne le feu vert. Il ne tarde pas et pousse ses hanches vers moi.

Je commence alors de lents va-et-vient en lui, cherchant le bon angle.

Ça y est, je l'ai! Je vais pouvoir m'amuser à faire crier mon petit Rufus…

Ses ongles griffent mon dos alors que j'accélère. Je l'embrasse pour sentir ses gémissements contre ma langue, et pouvoir les mélanger aux miens.

Je saisis son sexe et le masturbe au même rythme que mes coups de reins. Ma bouche descend dans son cou et suce la peau fine près de sa pomme d'Adam. Le traitement est efficace; dans un cri, il vient puissamment dans ma main, le corps agité de spasme, et m'entraine avec lui.

Je m'écroule sur lui, à moitié sonné par l'intensité de l'orgasme et ferme les yeux, le visage enfoui dans son cou où je vois déjà une grande marque rouge s'étaler.

-Rufus?

-Mhh…

Waw, il est encore plus sonné que moi, faut pas demander ce qu'il a ressenti!

Il a l'air d'un ange, là, tout de suite. Il est magnifique.

Dans un sens, j'ai gagné aussi.

-Tu savais pour Costa?

-Quoi Costa? me répond-il, encore dans les vapes.

-Que j'y allais pour toi.

-Ah? Non.

Alors là, j'suis figé. Il voulait quand même me faire rester ici? Ah, le salaud!

-C'est sympa comme jeu, murmure-t-il, sa main venant enserrer ma taille.

-Mhh, on recommence quand tu veux…

-Pourquoi pas tout de suite?

Je souris. J'ai visiblement trouvé chaussure à mon pied.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu! :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, même si vous avez trouvé ça nul :)

A la prochaine!


End file.
